1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to repair, maintenance, and rebuilding methods and tools for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to a puller and method of use thereof for removing removable sleeves from engine cylinder blocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many reciprocating-type engines, and particularly internal combustion engines, having engine block construction which includes removable cylinder sleeves or liners. These are removable for replacement when worn. Replacement liners, complete with matching pistons, are subsequently installed.
In the normal course of use of an engine, the piston rings wear the walls of the cylinder. Eventually the walls become so worn as to require replacement of the cylinder liners. This requires removal of the cylinder liner and the piston. Due to the presence of the crankshaft, it is impossible to remove the pistons from most engines through the bottom of the cylinder. Yet the only cylinder liner pullers of which I am aware, require engagement of the jaws, lugs or hooks thereof with the bottom edge of the cylinder liner in order to install and use the puller. This necessitates removal of the piston.
Some U.S. patents on pullers designed for such use are as follows:
______________________________________ 2,421,324 Graham May 27, 1947 2,613,983 Knudsen October 14, 1952 2,650,419 Barbisch September 1, 1953 2,706,849 Miller April 26, 1955 2,715,261 Williams August 16, 1955 3,808,666 Bales, Sr. May 7, 1974 ______________________________________
A patent on a device for pulling a sleeve by locating pins in holes in the sleeve is:
______________________________________ 3,805,359 Webb April 23, 1974 ______________________________________
Some patents on devices for pulling pump liners or other sleeves are:
______________________________________ 2,487,902 Stout et al November 15, 1949 2,923,055 Bradley, Jr. February 2, 1960 3,055,093 Ruble September 25, 1962 ______________________________________
A patent on a device useful as a gauge or as a puller for a bushing in a blind bore is:
______________________________________ 2,830,375 Zwayer April 15, 1958 ______________________________________
Because of the ridge near the top of the cylinder liner in an engine, resulting from carbon deposits and from wear of the cylinder wall by the piston rings, it is impossible to remove the piston without first removing the ridge. This requires time and effort in using a ridge reamer or other ridge removing tool, before the piston can be removed.
It is an object of my invention to provide a method and means for removal of cylinder liners without the necessity of first removing the piston from the cylinder.